Being Queen Is Easy
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR
Summary: Anna only wants to build an snowman with her sister, Elsa but the Queen of Arendelle is just to busy. Will Anna manage to get her sister to play with her or will Elsa simply deny it?


**Anna only wants to build an snowman with her sister, Elsa but the Queen of Arendelle is just to busy. Will Anna manage to get her sister tp lay with her or will Elsa simply deny it?**

* * *

It was like any other Friday for the castle of Arendelle. Everyone carried on with their regular activities and royal duties. Well expect the Princess of Arendelle. Anna was running down the hall until she got to her sister's room.

Her sister Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle, was sitting at her desk, writing and reading thousands of papers from different countries until Anna burst into her room yelling "Hey Elsa!"

Elsa smile at hearing her sister's voice but didn't bother turning to look at her. Her focus was still on the mountain of papers"Hello Anna. What brings you here?"

"Well. I was Do you want to go and build an snowman with me!" Anna squealed in delight.

Elsa looked at Anna over the mountain of papers and sighed "I can't Anna. I have so much work together"

"I bet being Queen is easy"

"Excuse me? I'll have you know that it's much harder than that! You're not the one who had to lead an entire kingdom, go to meetings everyday, have no rest, and constantly have to do paper works everyday! Do you?!"

Anna was startled by the outburst. She didn't know it was that tough. "Elsa..I-"

She cut her ownself off, not wanting to anger Elsa any further. Elsa let out an breath of annoyance. She was starting to get frustrated. She then turn to Anna and said calmly "Just go Anna"

"But-" Anna began to protest

"GO!" Elsa said more sternly. Ice and snow were starting to come out sharp from different sides of the room!

"Okay I'll go" Anna yelled as she stormed away from her sister and out the door.

"...I just want to build an snowman with my sister that's all..." She then shut the door behind her.

Elsa's face soften when she heard the confession. "Anna.."

She then got up from her chair and went to the door. As she reached her hand out to open the door, she stop in hesitation. After a few seconds, her hand began to shake from nervousness. After a few moments, Elsa pull her hand back to her and let out an breath before she went back to her desk and return back to work.

* * *

Anna was outside in front of the castle, building an snowman. Anna was satisfied that it was complete but she couldn't help but feel a pit of loneliness inside of her. She then sadly confessed "This will be much funnier if Elsa was here..." Anna then fell silent for a minute before she groan in frustration

Suddenly, an snowball flew through the air and hit Anna on the side of her face! Anna was taken back by this and stumbled a little but didn't bother to face the person who did it. She just merely said "Quick it you guys" as she continue back on looking at her snowman.

Another snowball then hit her on the side! Anna felt her blood begin to boil! "Come on I'm not in the mood" She said, getting agitated

An third snowball then hit her again in the back of her head! Steamed, Anna scoop up an snowball and threw it with full force towards the direction, blindly where the snowballs were coming from while saying "I said Quick it!"

There was an loud "off!" and an huge thud! Anna opened her eyes and saw an figure laying on the ground! She gasped out "Oh no! What have I done?!" She then took a few steps to get an closer look. She then began to think that what if was an person just coming to check on her or wanted to ask her for something. But instead they get an hard snowball chucked at them! Anna felt more horrible after every step she took.

When she got a good look at the figure, she gasped and recoiled back in surprise and shock!

"E-Elsa?!"

Elsa couldn't help but chuckle at her little sister's confusion as she tried to figure what was going on.

"Who else were you expecting?" Elsa replied as she winced a little. She put ann hand up to her forehead and felt the steaming hot pain coming from. Seeing Elsa winced, Anna quickly ran back to her sister, almost stumbling. She then help Elsa up and began pounding her with her ranting.

"What are you doing here? Are you hurt?! Is anything broken?! Oh no! You have an bruise! I did hit you too hard! I'm sorry Elsa! I didn't mea-Wait! I thought you have to take care of busi-"

Anna was cut off by Elsa's awkward giggle. Anna looked up at her sister with curiosity and confusion.

"Well. Let's just say.." Elsa then bring an hand up to her neck and rubbed the back of it and began to smile "Being Queen is easy"

Anna gasped when she realize what her sister had said. It was the same thing she said to her an hour ago. An grin made its way ono Anna's face as she beamed brightly at her older sister. Elsa return the smile and held her arms out wide. Anna then had to ask why she was doinng that, she just jump right into them! "Oh Elsa!" Anna exclaimed as she gave an huge embrace.

Elsa then wasted no time in hugging her back. They stay like that for what it seems like hours in silence until Elsa finally broke the silence saying apologetically "I'm sorry. I must been a jerk"

Anna smiled "Yeah you were." Anna then tighten the hug before continuing "But it's okay. You're my jerk"

* * *

**What do you think? Review please :D**


End file.
